


Adventures With Kitties

by DerekLee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kitten!Stiles, animals can talk to each other, cat!derek, okay I seriously dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekLee/pseuds/DerekLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was content with living alone with his owner, happy, and peaceful most of the time. Until his owner decided to bring in an energetic kitten who went by the name of Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm I myself am not sure why this was written. But in all seriousness. Derek, and Stiles would make adorable cats. C'mon. Am I the only on who thinks this? D: Not sure how many chapters this will be, but maybe I can make a few :3

Derek sat on the window ledge, his black fur was warmed by the suns rays as he just laid there and relaxed. Little did he know it would be one of the last chances he had to relax by himself. Derek lifted his head, and opened his tired eyes when his owners car had pulled into the driveway. He watched his owner get out of the car. Owner was holding a cat carrier, it was Derek's cat carrier. Derek huffed, and hopped down from the widow, and walked over to the door as his owner walked inside and spoke to him. "Hey there, Derek. Be a good kitty, yeah? I got you a friend." Owner said as he set the carrier down, and opened the door. A small, scrawny, milk chocolate colored cat walked out of the carrier and walked over to Derek.  
  
"Friend?" Derek huffs, staring the younger feline down, and hissed angrily when the kitten got to close. The younger kitten mewed, and Derek walked away. "Bad kitty, bad Derek. That wasn't nice. You scared Stiles." His owner scolds him, and scoops Stiles up from the floor and held holds Stiles close to him, and  soothingly pets the kitten. Derek could care less, and he goes back to the window and lays down. Derek eventually falls back to sleep.  
  
Derek dashes away from window when he was startled by a loud noise, and he then cautiously looked around until he found the kitten, Stiles. Whatever his name was, hiding behind the couch. He was was spooked as well, Derek felt bad for the small cat, huddled in the corner. "Why don't you come out of there, and we can go look together and find out what made the noise?" Derek offers. Trying to make up for hissing at it earlier. Stiles happily meowed, and crawled out from behind the couch and, leaned back on all fours, and pounced on Derek and knocked him to the ground. Stiles meowed playfully. "You didn't like me earlier." Stiles tells him, and rolls off of the older cat.  
  
Derek started to walk away, and the kitten followed him, and rubbed against his side. "Earlier I was grumpy, and hadn't got my cat nap." Derek states, and slowly creeps into the kitchen. "C'mon, keep walking, Stiles." Derek says as they enter the kitchen. "Owner is just cooking," Stiles says happily, and sees their owner standing beside the stove. "He must've dropped something." Stiles spoke again, and Derek nodded in agreement. "See, nothing to be afraid of little one." Derek mewed, and yawned,  
  
Owner gave them both separate foods, Stiles got some tuna. Derek didn't care for tuna much so he was just given some roast beef, and water. After dinner Derek hopped up onto the couch and curled up into the corner cushion.  
  
Stiles slowly walks into the living room, and looked up at the couch. It was so much bigger than he. Could he even jump that high? Stiles backs up, and leans back on his legs before surging forward onto the couch and latched on with his claws. He didn't quite make it, he was hanging off the edge and trying to pull himself up. Stiles let go, and falled to the floor with a small thump. He tried, and tried again. But couldn't make it again. He wanted to get up there to sleep with Derek. Stiles tried yet again, and latched onto the side of the couch and tried to pull himself up.  
  
Derek perks up when Stiles tries getting up onto the couch. Derek shakes his head some. Getting up, and arching his back up and stretching. Derek looked over to the edge and couldn't help but laugh a little as Stiles meowed helplessy. "C'mon Derek! Help me up!" Stiles asks him, and Derek sighs. "Fine," He walks over to the edge, and leans down. Using his mouth to latch onto the scruff at the nape of the kittens neck. Derek easily pulled Stiles up and onto the couch. Stiles rubbed his head against Derek, and purred. Thanking him. Derek meowed in response and laid back down. He couldn't help but curl around Stiles that night, and slept close beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple of weeks since Owner brought Stiles the kitten home. And Derek doesn't like to admit it, but he really does like the younger cat. A lot more than he probably should. But he doesn't let Owner see. When Owner leaves for work is when Derek spends more time with Stiles. Derek sat perched on the window ledge, and Stiles was next to him. Owner had just walked out of the house, and drove away in his car. "Have you ever been outside?" Stiles asks.Standing up on his back legs, and his two front paws rest against the glass as his tail flicks back and forth. The kitten was watching out the window, seeing squirrels and birds pass by had excited the kitten. Heck. It still excited Derek.  
  
"Yes. Once in awhile Owner lets me explore in the backyard," Derek stares out the window, eyes darting from side to side as birds flew by. Derek wanted to chase them so _very_ badly. "Well, maybe we'll be able to go out later. I've never been outside before." Stiles immediately gets excited, and hops down away from the window. Derek does the same, and yawns. "Let's nap then, and rest up before Owner gets home." Stiles meows in agreement and lays down on the rug, curled up next to Derek. The two felines take a couple hours nap.  
  
After a lovely nap, without being disturbed. Derek and Stiles roamed around the house for awhile. Stiles somehow managed to get him to play chase. God. He hasn't had a good game of chase since the last mouse got into the house. That mouse would never see the sun again. Stiles dashed in and out of rooms, avoiding furniture, and Derek. Derek was faster, and smarter. He knew all of the hiding places.  
  
Stiles darted downstairs as fast as he could, and made it to the basement. Derek wasn't going to find him this time! Stiles squeezed himself behind the washing machine and hid there. He stayed as quiet as a mouse.  
  
Derek looked around in the different rooms, and his ears twitched every once in awhile when he thought he had heard a noise. But he hadn't. Derek sighs, and meows. "Where are you, Stiles?" Derek calls out, and walks around. He was going down the stairs now to the basement. Derek mewed, and looked around down there."I give u-" Derek hit the floor with a thump when Stiles tackled him. Stiles meowed happily. "I win! You couldn't find me, and I tagged you." Stiles tells Derek, and Derek huffs at him. Derek squirmed our from underneath the kitten. "Fine, I admit defeat." Derek, nods his head once before running back upstairs. "Owner still isn't hiome, and it's getting dark, little one. I don't think we'll go outside tonight." Derek tells Stiles, who was sitting by the window again. The sun was setting, and the sky began to darken. Derek walks down the hall, and Stiles followed close behind.  
  
Derek helped Stiles up onto their owners bed, and the two cats curled up onto a pillow and fell asleep. They'd go outside one day soon. And Stiles would be terrified of the new animals he'd meet.


End file.
